Resource Management and Biostatistics Core: Summary/Abstract The primary objective of the Resource Management and Biostatistics Core is to unify and integrate the expertise and science of the investigators and to coordinate activities of the Program to promote maximum efficiency of resource utilization and the highest quality of scientific output. The overarching goal of the Core is to establish and promote effective communications, interactions and work flow among the Program components. To this end, the major responsibility of this Core will be to develop and maintain a centralized web-based system for management and sharing of resources and research data generated in the Program (Aim 1); provide biostatistical support for all the projects and Cores of the Program (Aim 2); facilitate utilization of the Cores and other shared resources at participating institutions (Aim 3); enhance the scientific environment through organization of research meetings and seminars (Aim 4); perform the administrative functions of the Program (Aim 5). The efficient functioning of the Resource Management and Biostatistics Core is a key to the success of this NIDDK Program Project, providing for greater opportunities and capabilities through the unification of a shared commitment to the central scientific theme of the Program than would exist for any of the scientists involved individually.